


Many stories of the Victory Bringer and her Dramatic Husband

by LucidDreaming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butchering of Norse Mythology, F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: Sigyn Freyjadottir, Incancatian Fetter, wife to a dramatic prince; these are her stories





	1. Cave

Steady hands, Sigyn had been praised for having steady hands since her childhood. Steady hands when she first learned how to write, steady hands when she started learning how to embroider, steady hands when she started casting her spells.

But now steady was the last way to describe her hands. They were shaking and near slippery underneath the large bowl she had, her arms aching from the stillness and the weight of it. She couldn’t feel her fingers any longer, the flesh had been burned long ago to numbness.

The poison dripped painfully slow, to the same rhytm of her heart. She could only look at the bowl and the light-green liquid that would eventually overflow and spill all over her hands, again. But not yet, she had been counting the drips and she knew there was a long time before it came to that.

_111234, 11235, 11236, 11237_

Where else was she supposed to look at? What else was she supposed to think about? Her husband who was tied and trapped underneath her, near delirious from pain? Or her long dead child and his ripped apart body from which the poison dripped?

_(Revenge could wait, she had to find Vali, where was he, oh he must be terrified without his mother and father, where had he gone to, what was he-)_

_(Vali’s smart. He would survive. He would hide and wait until everything was over, she would find him, he was smart.)_

“What happened to your hair?” a weak voice asked. She didn’t look away from the bowl but tilted her head so he knew she was present and with him.

“I haven’t got a mirror, sadly.” She said. “What happened to my hair?”

“It’s stark white.” Loki said.

“Oh.” She leaned forward to see her reflection in the bowl. She couldn’t actually tell what colour it had become but it was easy to tell it was no longer the red she had grown up with.

“It’s also longer.” Loki carried on. “It’s very beautiful.”

She did look at him after that. He was frail where he laid, powerless, and yet still complimenting her in the dark cave. She couldn’t help the small smile that lingered on her lips.

“If that’s the case you will braid it once we are out, yes?” she said.

“Ofcourse, you can’t do your duties if your hair gets in your face.” He said. “Promise?”

_(We have to find Vali, where is my son-)_

“Promise.”

She kept counting the drops.


	2. Battle

There were multiple truths of the universe. Truths to keep in mind when attacking Asgard, when attacking Vanaheim, when attacking Midgard. Small facts to keep in the back of your mind to keep you alive.

Staying the fuck away from Sigyn Freyjadottir was on the top of that list.

It was true that the Princess rarely got into a battle, her job was to make sure there weren’t any to begin with, but if she did, people noticed.

They noticed the electricity in the air, the cold shiver on their spine, the crackling of magic. She would walk forward, head high, every bit the royalty she is. Daughter of War wasn’t phased by the size of the enemy army or whatever weapons they possessed.

She didn’t move but the energy did. It cracked to solid ground underneath them, a flash of light to blind them followed by the low voice of warstopper,

“Put down your weapons and you have my word, you will be handled with respect.”

In truth, Sigyn was the strategist, the diplomat, the honey-tongued talker to balance her husband. One thing she never studied in her life was war, much to her mothers dismay. Her friends knew the truth, every time she came back without a scratch, giddy with adrenaline, they would laugh and pat her back.

Her friends knew that, but the rest of the realm didn’t need to know that. And certainly she wasn’t going to battle completely unprepared. Worse came to worst she could easily wipe out a section with her magic.

But at the end of the day, all people needed to know was to not fight her.

Because, for Sigyn, the best battle was the battle not fought at all.


End file.
